The present invention relates to an animated toy and, more particularly, to a driving mechanism for an antimated toy.
Toys in present days are not idle but are devised to be animated more and more and therefore the driving mechanism for these more animated toys is desired to be more complicated. The key element in present toys is the gear. Normally, a toy having an oscillating head and oscillating arms calls for various kinds of reduction gears and transmission gears of various sizes. Not only does the driving mechanism have a complicated structure, but also it has a high cost and a low production rate. In order to overcome these problems, someone has designed a toy of the so-called frame-wire transmission type, i.e. respective frame wires are used to define the oscillation of respective head and hands of the toy. Although such toy has a simplified structure and a relatively higher production rate, to manufacture and assemble them is still time-consuming. Furthermore, it is difficult to control the oscillating amplitude of the head and hands with the frame wires. In addition, the bulk of the toy body must be relatively large in order to install the respective frame wires therein.
Therefore, the applicant has attempted to resolve the above situation encountered by the prior art.